The power he did not think about
by mikefrombelgium
Summary: Sorry, I was bored and tried to write the silliest story I could about a "Power he does not know". You were warned


Disclaimer: I don't own this universe, of course, I'm just toying with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING :

This story was written a day of intense boredom, I decided to imagine the silliest possible explanation on the famous « power he does not know », and came with something really silly, but fun (I think).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The power he did not think about.

In the graveyard near Little Hagleton, a very frightened Harry Potter crouched behind a tombstone, trying to escape the Death Eaters after the resurrection of Moldyshort.

He looked on his right and saw the Triwizard Cup, and thought that he could use the portkey in it to return to Hogwarts and to safety.

At this instant he looked on his left and saw the body of Cedric Diggory and remembered his promise to bring him back to his parents.

Suddenly, with a strange pop, a figure in Hogwarts robes appeared just beside Cedric.

It was a familiar young man with unruly black hairs and bright green eyes.

"Shit, too late, I must have had my coordinates wrong" said the newcomer.

Harry drew his wand in the direction of the lone figure and shouted "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter" replied the newcomer.

"No, I am Harry Potter" shouted Harry, "Who are you really, and why do you pretend to be me?"

"Ho hell" muttered the newcomer to himself, "I really fucked up my temporal displacement coordinates this time, this blasted old time turner of Hermione must be"

"Time turner?" gasped Harry, "you are truly me?"

"Yes, I'm, and I think I really messed up things this time, time travellers are not supposed to meet themselves" said Harry#2.

A few curses flew just over their heads, casted by the Death Eaters coming toward them

"It is not that I don't appreciate the conversation, but there are quite a few Death Eaters over there who want to kill me, err us, is it possible to go somewhere else to continue this interesting little chat? " asked Harry#1

"Huh, yeah, of course, silly me" replied Harry#2, "accio cup"

And the two Harry left for Hogwarts.

"Now that we are safe, can we continue our conversation? Why were you, or why did I come back to the cemetery using a time turner?" asked Harry#1

"I simply tried to prevent Cedric's death, but I think my time turner was not working correctly or badly set, I should have arrived half an hour earlier" answered Harry#2.

"We could try again together, it would be easier for 2 than for one" exclaimed Harry#1

"Dangerous, but doable" replied his doppelganger.

"If I calculate correctly 2 turns will send us at the correct time to save Cedric, let's go"

When they arrived to the cemetery, they were immediately greeted by a storm of curses, jinxes and hexes coming from the Death Eaters.

Two small silhouettes were hiding behind a tombstone and talking over a dead body, Cedric's dead body.

"Oh no, missed again" said Harry#2

"This stupid machine must be malfunctioning a lot worse than we thought" whispered Harry#1

"Hey guys, come here, we will help you escape" shouted Harry#1 to the two other Harrys.

When in a safe place, Harry#3 and Harry#4 said in unison "Thank you guys, but what is this fucking mess?"

"Time turner error" laconically answered Harry#2

"Again?, no way" said Harry#4.

"Guys, I have a great idea, now that there are four of us, we can easily take down Wormtail before he can bring back Moldyshort" said happily Harry#3.

"Why not" said Harry#1

"We should try it" added Harry#2

"Let's go" said Harry#4

Upon arrival in the cemetery, the four young men immediately saw that something was off, a small battle between half a dozen Death Eaters and 4 Harry Potters was under way.

"We must help them, huh, us, we can take the Death Munchers in a crossfire and eliminate them easily" said Harry#2

"Yeah" grinned his 3 other selves.

After the quick defeat of the very surprised Death Eaters, the meeting between the two groups of Harrys went in the way you can easily imagine.

"Let me guess, time turner problem AGAIN?" asked Harry#7 to the four arriving Harrys.

"Yeah, as usual, this bloody contraption is definitively not working correctly" answered Harry#2.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry#6.

"We regroup in the Forbidden forest and we think about a new plan" said Harry#3

"Agreed" replied Harry#5.

When the 8 Potters arrived in the clearing in the forest, they were greeted by another group of eight Harrys.

"Oh no, this is becoming really old really fast" said Harry#15 upon the arrival of Harry#1 to #8.

"Yeah, really annoying" added Harry#13.

Harry#11 and Harry#9 just sighed.

"Okay, folks, we all know that we have a time turner problem, but see the good side of it, we now have the numbers for us, let's return to the Death Munchers reunion and trash the party, with luck, we could save Cedric at least once" said Harry#1.

"Why not, it isn't if we had better things to do tonight" answered Harry#16.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass" shouted Harry#14

"I have a bad feeling about this" said a resigned Harry#10.

"You too?" asked Harry#7

The group of Potters apparated to the cemetery and found absolutely no Death Eaters, no Wormtail, no Moldyshort, no ritual preparation.

Unfortunately, and highly predictably, they found another group of Potter already on site.

"I knew it" said Harry#7

"Yeah, very predictable" added an annoyed Harry#27

"Told you so, guys" added sadly Harry#10.

" An aspirin anybody ?" asked Harry#4, "I begin to have a serious headache"

"When are we?, I can't see any traces of the resurrection ritual or the Death Eaters" said Harry#8

"I think we are too early" answered Harry#21

Harry#17 performed a time spell, disproving their theory, they were not too early, they were a full day too late.

"What? A bloody day in the future! How is it possible?, time turners are NOT supposed to permit travels to the future, only to the past and back, huh, forward, …. I don't know anymore" asked a rather upset and slightly worried Harry#3.

"Don't know, probably our unreliable time turners or we were simply too many time travelling together, it could have messed things up" answered Harry#30.

"We must go back in time, and be ready to save Cedric" announced Harry#7

"2 galleons that we will find other Harrys upon arrival" whispered Harry#26 to Harry#15

"No, the odds are not good, I won't bet on something that predictable, thank you, but no thanks" answered Harry#15

"I don't take the bet either" added Harry#1

"Me neither" added Harry#19.

"You are no fun" sneered Harry#26.

The entire group gathered and time turned and apparated to the cemetery.

As predicted by Harry#1, Harry#15 and Harry#19, there was another group of Potters already in the place, but no Death Eaters.

"Told you so" said Harry#15 to Harry#26

"Yeah, I knew it will happen, why you thought I tried to bet on it?" replied Harry#26 with a small grin.

"Hi guys, when are we now?" asked Harry#17 to Harry#47 (or was it Harry#53? They are really difficult to tell apart)

"We are nearly a day too early" replied Harry#39 who had just performed the time spell.

"What do we do? We try to jump forward or we simply wait?" asked Harry#2 (or I think it was him, I'm beginning to get a little lost you know)

"NO, it will almost certainly mess the situation again, we just wait" shouted Harry#12

"Okay" agreed Harry#56, "a deck of cards anyone?"

"No, and we have better things to do, we are here early, we can prepare an ambush for the Death Eater, dig in defensive positions and set traps" said Harry#31

"Yeah, true, let's do it" added eagerly Harry#43.

The Harrys scattered in the cemetery and began to prepare traps and defensive positions, and then suddenly, Harry#27 shouted

"Hey, there is a trap just where I wanted to put one, who is the idiot not paying attention to the placement?"

"Who are you calling an idiot, you dickhead?" replied an angry looking Harry#89 coming out of hiding.

"We arrived hours ago have been preparing traps and defensive position to ambush the Death Munchers since then, be careful, you are ruining our work" added a much calmer Harry#116 just beside him.

"As the job is already done, I think we can relax a little before the battle" said Harry#12.

"So, a deck of cards anyone?" asked again Harry#56

"You already asked, and the answer is still no" replied Harry#31.

Hours later, Wormtail arrived to make the final preparations for the resurrection ritual, he did not see the various traps and positions prepared by the Harrys.

When Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter arrived in the cemetery, transported by the portkey, Cedric fortunately fell into one of the traps.

He was stunned and badly wounded by the trap, but it saved his life as Wormtail believed him to be already dead (Wormtail was never the sharpest tool in the box, and so didn't wonder why Cedric fell apparently dead, what a moron).

Wormtail proceeded to resurrect Voldemort using "The bone of the father", "The flesh of the servant" and "The blood of the enemy".

(Normally, everyone here know the ritual, no need to explain it again)

At this instant, Voldemort was reborn, but before he could summon his Death Eaters, the Harrys rushed to his position, attacking him from multiple directions.

Surprised by the number of his enemies, Voldemort fled, not realizing he was attacked by a bunch of children.

He succeeded in fighting his way to the end of the graveyard, and nearly managed to disapparate.

A few seconds before he could flee, a series of very, very loud pops was heard around him.

Another group of Potters had just entered the fight.

Completely surrounded by Harrys firing all the spells, curses, jinxes and hexes they could think of, Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort did his best.

But while he was one of the most powerful dark wizards to ever exist (in his absolutely not humble opinion anyway), he was really badly outnumbered, so his best wasn't good enough.

256 Harry against a single Tom was definitely a case of overkill, and Voldie died messily at the (numerous) hands of an army of Harrys Potters.

Looking down upon the extremely dead body parts of the Dark Lord, Harry#105 asked Harry#218

"Why did you have to come back?"

"He managed to escape the first time" replied Harry#218

"We just had to try again" added Harry#187.

So that night, Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort (or Moldyshorts for his detractors), the most feared dark wizard since Grindenwald, fell to "The-Power-He-Did-Not-Know".

Mathematical power: Harry Potter times two to the eighth POWER.

HA HA HA HA HA (hysterical evil laugh)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. : you were warned, this was very silly.

And I am not the first one to write a silly story on a ridiculous pun like that.


End file.
